


i like it

by shiratorizawasupremacist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratorizawasupremacist/pseuds/shiratorizawasupremacist
Summary: just two dumb teenage boys in love, based off the song i like it by el bedarge :) and a beautiful idea i saw on user @aratsumu ‘s page on tik tok
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Ojiro Aran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	i like it

The first time Atsumu heard Aran play this song for him, he hadn’t even dyed his hair yet. They were just kids at the time, although Aran was still older, and wiser, and somehow more reserved. However... he had barely just lost all of his baby teeth, and Atsumu couldn’t help but laugh as the other boy played such an old school song for him. “ It’s good right? “ Aran asked him, smiling the same signature smile that Atsumu hardly ever got to see. He thought it was weird, how rarely one of his best friends smiled even though they were oh so young. “ Yeah, it’s good. but what i listen to is better. “ He teased. The two were sitting right next to each other, listening to it on Aran’s fathers record player. It was a prized possession in their household. Aran, only nine years old, knew better than to ever ruin it. And because of that. Atsumu took care of it too. “ I bet the others would love this “ Aran sighed. Yeah, the others that were too busy to come Atsumu thought. Not that it bothered him, spending time with Aran never bothered him. It only bothered him when not even an hour later his twin brother showed up and told him it was time to go home. That he did, but not before saying goodbye to the boy he know he’d seen later.

The second memorable time Atsumu remembers listening to the song with Aran the two were older, Atsumu almost sixteen . He didn’t remember it at first, but then he did. “ You still listen to this? “ He laughed. “ You haven’t put this on in forever? “ “ For your information, I DO listen to this. “ Aran snapped back, only mock offended. “ Youre gonna kill me, but what’s it called? “ Atsumu asked the boy laying in the sun next to him. “ I like it by El Debarge “ Aran says. “ Oh yeah! I’ll remember this time, probably “ the two sat in silence. but it was comfortable. Atsumu couldn’t help but notice how the sun hit his best friends dark skin just the right way so it glowed. He also couldn't help but notice how that observation made his heart beat. And the boy for sure couldn’t help but notice how Aran smiled at him as he sang the lyrics. “ Say baby I like everything little thing you do The way you comb your hair “ Aran sang, horribly. He managed to lift his hand up to ruffle Atsumu’s hair while he did it, and the other boy gasped. “ Hey! I just redyed that you know? “ He laughed, it was strained and awkward, but a laugh nonetheless. “ Yeah yeah whatever, “ Aran said, as he continued to sing. Atsumu didn’t get it. He didn’t understand why his heart didn’t race around anyone else, He didn’t understand how he could’ve felt anything else towards Aran other than admiration. Except he could. And he did understand. He understood every time he stared at him for too long, he understood when he would hear this song on the radio and it would make his heart flutter. He understood when he would lie to Osamu about where he was going, so he could spend time with Aran alone. He understood that he had a dirty little secret.

The next time Atsumu listened to that oh so beautiful song, it was a week before Aran was going off to university. Everyone else had left the going away party already, but Atsumu instead on staying to help. “ Don't you need to get home, it’s late you know? “ Aran asked. “ We live in the same neighborhood, and on top of that? you're leaving next week. I wanna cherish the time i have with you.” The other boy fondly rolled his eyes and the two cleaned up in silence until they finished about 30 minutes later. “ Do you have to go home now?” Aran asked, “ Or maybe you could stay, “ He continued. “ You know.... if you want.” Atsumu did want. he wanted to so badly. He wanted to stay forever, wanted to get in one of those boxes Aran had already packed for university and go with him. But he couldn't. So all he managed was a “ yeah sure “ before following the other boy to his bedroom. Aran pointed at his fathers old record player, now in his room and said “ you don’t mind do you?” Atsumu shook his head no of course, and Aran put on some music. “ It was crazy after all these years how the record player still worked huh?” Atsumu said. “ Yeah! kinda cant believe it, it’s a shame it’s gonna have to stay here when i leave, but it’s better than sitting in dads old office ever since he” Arans voice trailed off. Atsumu knew what he was going to say. He knew because he remembered Arans face when he found out his father passed at practice, he remembered the tears of guilt Aran had cried in his shoulder two months after, although none of it was his fault. He remembered how silent his best friend got. Of course he remembered all of it. He never wanted to forget anything about this boy, even during that time. when he had to witness him go through so much hurt. “ Hey, Atsumu? “ Aran asked? “ Uh... Yeah? What’s Up? “ he says back voice somewhere else. “ Promise to take care of yourself when i’m gone. I know I can come visit, and there’s always phone calls but I just “ Aran breathed out. “ Just take care of yourself okay?” Atsumu was going to respond with something logical. Or maybe something sweet. But then that dreaded song that he had deemed theirs in his head came on. And ten years of pining that had building up suddenly wanted to be released. And Aran was leaving next week. And then suddenly he was kissing the person in front of him that he had been wanting to kiss since the beginning of time. And then he realized. He pulled away and he realized. “ Oh my god I’m so- Oh my god. “ Is all he could say. It was supposed to be different, He was gonna say something clever, it was going to be smart. He was gonna confess his love and it was gonna be fine he wasn’t gonna be a dumbass but now he had ruined everything and now it’s all over. Aran isnt even talking so now what? Is this the end of their friendship? “ Aran, please just say something, just yell at me or something but please don’t just-“ His words are cut off by a kiss.But one he didn’t initiate. Yet it’s somehow filled with just as much want and need as his and oh my god. Maybe he hasn’t been the only one who’s stomach has been tied up in knots. They pull away and Aran talks. He fucking talks! He doesn’t even address the kiss at first, but then he does. He asks Atsumu what he wants and he’s not sure, except he is. He wants Aran. Aran wants him too. So then it’s solved. The two agree to try. Even though Aran is going off to college they try.

Atsumu hears that song a lot after that. He hears it the first time Aran comes back home for the holidays, he hears it during their first argument. He hears it when they make up, and he hears it when he gets into the university his boyfriend is conveniently attending. He hears it after the two of them tell everyone, he hears it during their first time. He hears it when Aran helps him pack up and move. He always hears it. And he never wants to stop. 

If Atsumu had to choose a favorite time he heard it though? He would always pick when they first moved into their apartment. “Can we please finish the rest tomorrow?” He asks Aran. “Okay okay! Proud of our accomplishments for the day!” He holds at his hand for a high five, and the other boy, who’s sitting on the couch pulls him in for a kiss instead. It’s sweet, like most of their kisses are. They were so unbelievably close, to be on the huge couch. but it was nice. They sat together like that for a few minutes, until Atsumu got up.Aran looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, but they'd been dating for three years at this point. Some things you just didn’t question. Atsumu crouched in front of the record player and looked for the correct vinyl, when he saw it his face lit up. Aran didn’t even have to ask, he knew. “ I've been thinkin' 'bout you for quite a while You're on my mind everyday and every night” Atsumu sang, even worse than Arans somehow. “ Get up!” he said, grabbing his boyfriends hands. Their hands had so much contrast to them, the only thing in common the matching rings Aran got them about six month ago. They stared lovingly at eachother as they started to slow dance in the living room. They were quiet, just the sound of the music, Arans humming, and their breathing could be heard. The moonlight and dim light in the living room illuminated them as they swayed together. Atsumu had never felt this way about anyone before. His heart swelled so much when he was around Aran, and he loved him so much. and thank god, he had no doubt that Aran loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if this was awful :( it was my first fanfiction like ever? but i hope it brought you all some joy! also thank you to use @aratsumu on tiktok! this is for you, always <3


End file.
